other_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat is the melee side of fighting consisting of two skills: Attack and Defense, that allow you to, alongside cross attributes, develop your character into the fighting machine you have dreamed of. Combat directly relies on Attack, Defense and Magic, while using items that may be created through Potioning, Alchemy and Manufacturing. Many items exist in game to increase your combat abilities: armors, weapons, potions, essences, rings, medallions and capes. Attack Attack is the skill that constitutes your ability to hit a target and the damage you do to the target. The damage and chance to hit a target also depends on your weapon as well as the targets defense and armor. It is easier to hit a target with a lower defense than your attack, and more difficult to hit a target with a higher defense than your attack. Critical Hits and Critical Damage may occur as well, which will deal damage to the opponent regardless of its defense, in a similar way to a Ring of Damage, though it has only a random chance of happening. Cross attributes such as Dexterity and Might help to increase such abilities, and can allow you to hit creatures with higher defenses. It still requires a decent attack level to be fully effective, meaning its best to use it as an aid to your attack level, not as a replacement. Defense Defense is the skill that determines how often you will be hit, and for how much. This also relies on your own armor, as well as your opponents weapon. It will be easier for your character to defend or block an opponent with a lower attack than your defense, while it would be harder to defend or block and attack from a higher level opponent. Some opponents may also have high Critical chances, which may by pass your defense partly or entirely, in a similar way to a Ring of Damage. Cross attributes such as Reaction and Toughness will help to reduce them amount of times your hit and the damage received when you are hit respectively. It still requires a decent defense level to be fully effective, and are best used to aid your defense level, not as a replacement. Player versus Environment (PvE) PvE, or fighting against computer controlled monsters, make up a large amount of the game's combat. When you initiate combat, your character will automatically fight that enemy, trying to attack and defend in a turn based style. This leaves you the ability to switch in weapons, armors or other equipment if one isn't working well against the enemy, or one has broken. You can also heal your character or cast other spells, use combat items, communicate to others, change which enemy your targeting (if multiple are on you), or try to disengage. Once you kill an opponent, it may drop a bag if it had any items on it. Invasions also constitute a large amount of the PvE, but are slightly more devious, with hordes surrounding a boss, and will team up to try and kill you if you are in a multi-combat map. Invasion Masters (IMs) create such invasions and have a general pattern of invading certain maps with a certain level range of monsters. Player versus Player (PvP) Player Killing (PK) or Player Versus Player (PvP) fighting involves fighting other players characters. There are designated areas for PvP combat; either in an arena, such as Desert Pines Arena and Lucky Punch Arena or an open Player Killing map, such as Kilaran Field and Tahraji Desert. Some maps will allow multiple player/monsters to fight against each other, and/or have high level aggressive monsters as well. Category:Combat